This disclosure relates to a tooling fixture used, for example, in an automated welding operation.
Tooling fixtures are frequently used in automated assembly processes, such as welding, riveting and clinching, to hold a workpiece during the operation. In one example, one or more tooling fixtures are indexed between various stations, for example, by using a vertical rotary table that operates in a ferris-wheel fashion, a linear sliding assembly, or a rotary table that operates in a horizontal plane. Often a worker will load and unload the workpiece to and from a tooling fixture at one station, and a robot will perform various operations on the workpiece mounted on the tooling fixture at another station. Trunnions are sometimes used to rotate the tooling fixture to a desired position for the worker and/or robot.
Typically, various locators, clamps and sensors are used to hold the part and detect the presence of the part to ensure proper positioning prior to performing operations on the workpiece. Tooling fixtures used for welding operations may also include components that transmit welding current, such as the workpiece lead, or provide cooling water and/or electrical or pneumatic connections.
Typical prior art welding fixtures present several problems. First, typical welding fixtures are highly customized such that they require significant reworking when being updated for a new workpiece, or the welding fixture must be scrapped. Second, it is difficult to accurately locate the various tooling such as locators, clamps and sensors within the welding fixture. This increases down time when the welding fixture is reconfigured for a new workpiece. Third, it is difficult to locate the welding fixture relative to any support structure, such as trunnions. The welding fixture must be accurately located relative the trunnions to prevent binding as the welding fixture is rotated into the desired position. Fourth, large portions of the electric and pneumatic lines are left exposed, which subjects them to damage when performing operations on the workpiece, for example, from welding sparks.
What are needed are more modular welding fixtures enabling quick and accurate positioning of both the tooling relative to the welding fixture and the welding fixture relative to the trunnions. It is also desirable to provide a welding fixture that provides better protection for electrical and pneumatic lines, for example.